Talk:Gallifrey Adventures/The Time Lord Academy
That was great! The characters are great and are all different (As apose to having pratically the same personally) Your idea of the Time Lord Academy is great And the cliffanger is absolute AWESOME! K9Rules (Speak to Me!) 08:15, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Review: Get Outta Here: What an absolutely brilliant episode. Definitely right up there with your best although it is not quite a wiki classic but very close. The characters were some of the best that I have seen on the wiki with this story definitely being focused on the setting and characters (much like you stated at the bottom). I did not mind the lack of action as I was getting really into the dialogue with some brilliant characters in Raylu, Kenius, Maya and Heather which promises some brilliant interactions and character moments with Paku definitely having something wrong about him which I noticed when he was in the headmasters office. The pacing of the episode was great with a much slower pace which allowed for brilliant character development and a brilliant set up, the two parter could become a wiki classic, the first two parter to do so, if you carry on this sort of brilliant writing. This first part was the perfect set up episode with the cliffhanger being on a whole new scale. Some other thoughts like the slight similarity to The Magicians Apprentice in the Davros being alive and even what the Dalek said when it first saw them. This is perfectly fine just putting it down, I think that somehow the Daleks will have to have their memories wiped or this will turn into a Time War 2. I also hope that this series will crossover at some point with the main Doctor Who Adventures series. The episode was a fun story with a brilliantly slow paced set up and some of the best characters on the wiki. I cannot think of anything negative about this opening parter and hope that this will continue onto the second part, could this be your third wiki classic? It has a lot of potential let's just wait until the second part. Turtlecake365 (talk) 19:54, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Yea, I saw it was similar to TMA too, but...they're Gallifrenians teens. Except 12 years of their lives(and they're 100), they lived during the Time War. What better way to start off their Time Lord Acadamy years....than throw them on Skaro? :P And with Davros surviving...well...Remember, this takes place AFTER Season 2 of DWA, and S2 Ep 2 saw the return of Davros(in a horrible way that is, but canon notheless). MasterCharmander 13 05:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh Sparks In the history of Gallifrey, there have been a few Time Lord students known for being troublemakers of a galactic level. The Doctor was one. The Master was another. With MasterCharmander's fantastic opening to Gallifrey Adventures, we can add more names to that list with Maya, Kenius, and the gang. It takes a special level of wild abandon and troublemaking potential to land straight on Skaro with your first TARDIS trip, but that's exactly what these little Lordlings have done. The pacing is slower than usual, but that's not a bad thing. It gives the reader a better chance at getting to know the characters. The Time Lord academy was an intriguing setting, and I look forward to seeing more from it in the future. I'd review in more precise detail, but I have a sequel to get to, so I'll just finish with a word of general congratulations to MC13 for not only continuing DWA for all this time but launching such a highly promising spin-off from it as well! Pinguinus impennis 13:52, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Review! Wow. That was brilliant! A great start to an awesome spin-off! Let's start at the start. The home being bigger on the inside was a great idea, and the TARDIS plot twist was amazing! Even thought the episode was paced slowly and didn't have much action I still really enjoyed it, and that shows how well this is written! The characters are also very well done. I see a lot of potential in the teachers and other students (like the bully kid) for future episodes! The personalities are very interesting, and I hope a lot of the side characters come back in later episodes for bigger roles! Also, as I was reading towards the end the question of who the special guest will be kept going through my head. At first I thought Davros, but if it would be Davros then the Daleks would know of the Time Lords' survival. Could it be the Doctor? I have a feeling that there is more to the teachers than there is shown yet, which makes me really eager to keep on reading. :) The ending really reminded me of The Magician's Apprentice (cause it's probably based on that :P), and I really liked that! I am very eager to read the next part! If the next part is as good as this - or even better - this is definitely one of your best episodes yet! Brilliant work! :) Finn Tracy (talk) 14:44, November 8, 2015 (UTC)